A printer may be used to print in any number of environments, including a high-productivity environment where it is desirable to avoid halting print production. Errors in a printing process may cause product delays, repeated print jobs, profit losses, or other consequences. Increasing the reliability and accuracy of a printing process may improve printer performance.